


Suddenly: a kitten!

by Pengi



Series: Shapeshifting AU [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Shapeshifting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Tony agrees to babysit for his friends and is in for a surprise.





	Suddenly: a kitten!

**CatMan:** Hey Tony! Are you free tonight?

 **Tony Stark:** Why? You need me to suit up and beat some bad guys?

 **CatMan:** I'm in town with Everett and I promised him a romantic evening out but our babysitter got sick.

 **Tony Stark:**  So you need me to look after the baby panther while you sex your husband?

 **CatMan:** Well... Yeah.

 **Tony Stark:**  OK. You're lucky I love that cute little human of yours.

 **CatMan:** Thank you! You might have just saved my hide.

 **Tony Stark:** Kiss your hubby from me ;)

 **CatMan:** NO! STAY AWAY FROM EVERETT! 

 **Tony Stark:** Sheesh. You can keep your spy, he's not my type anyway.

***

 **My Precious:** I found new babysitter! Our plans are GO!

 **Kitten:** Thank god! I'm gonna wrap this meeting up real fast and see you at the hotel.

 **My Precious:**  I'll get the baby's stuff ready for when Tony comes.

 **Kitten:** Tony? Are you sure he's up to it? I saw him eat our wedding cake. Our entire wedding cake. We might need a babysitter for our babysitter. 

 **My Precious:** Tony spend three days working on a new suit for Spiderman prior to that and was a bit hungry. He's good with kids. I'm sure everything will be fine.

***

 **Tony Stark:** I hope I'm not interrupting anything but that baby of yours just got broccoli puree all over himself.

 **Tony Stark:** I'm gonna give him a bath.

 **Tony Stark:** How do you give babies a bath?

 **Tony Stark:** Nvm. I asked FRIDAY. 

 **Tony Stark:** I guess you guy _are_ busy.

 **Tony Stark:** Don't forget to wrap it!

 **Tony Stark:** Babies are cute and all but damn it's a lot of work. 

 ** **Tony Stark:** ** Care to explain this?

**Tony Stark:**

**Tony Stark:** I guess he takes after you, huh?

 **CatMan:** Oh Bast! Tony, did you bath him? He hates water!

 **Tony Stark:** I got that. How do you usually bath him tho? Like cats do? Do I have to lick your baby?

 **CatMan:** Don't lick our baby! Just wrap him up and put some hot bottle in his crib.

 **Tony Stark:** No need. He just fell asleep on me. Awwwww... I changed my mind. Don't wrap it, T'Challa! The world needs more baby panthers! 

 **CatMan:** We'll be there soon.

 **Tony Stark:** No rush. We're good. Damn, now I want one myself.

***

 **Mr Stark** : Just a hypothetical question. If we had a baby will it shape-shift into a tiny spider?

 **Underoos:** What?

 **Mr Stark** : Baby spiders are not cute, are they?

 **Underoos:** I don't know, Mr Stark. I guess it depends on whether or not you like grown-up spiders? 

 **Mr Stark** : I see. Well, I guess we'll find out eventually.

 **Underoos:** Find out what?

 **Mr Stark** : Baby spiders, Peter! Are you free tomorrow evening?

 **Underoos:** Yes!

 **Mr Stark** : Then it's a date. I'll pick you up at 7. 

***

 **CatMan:** Thank you for yesterday and not making a big deal out of it.

 **Tony Stark:** No problem. Can I babysit for you again? I'll need more practice with little humans before my own is born. 

 **CatMan:** You have a baby on the way? Congratulations, Tony!

 **Tony Stark:** It's a bit early but thank you!

 **CatMan:** How early?

 **Tony Stark:** I'd say minus one day? Maybe minus a week if Peter insists on the third date thing. 

**CatMan: ...**

**CatMan: ...**

**CatMan: ...**

****CatMan:**** You're unbelievable. But we wish you two all the happiness in the world. 

 **Tony Stark:** Thanks! 

***

 **My Precious:**  Tony Invited us to his wedding!

 **Kitten:** Good. But he better have two cakes. I'll get my revenge. 

 **My Precious:**  Eating the whole wedding cake is bad for you, Love.

 **Kitten:** Well, I'll be eating for two, so...

 **My Precious:**  Really? 

 **Kitten:** Shit. Not how I wanted to tell you but yeah, we'll have another one soon.

 **My Precious:**  I'm the happiest man on Earth! Thank you!

 **Kitten:** We might actually thank Tony for that. If he didn't babysit that night we wouldn't have a chance to make baby number two.

 **My Precious:**  Oh. Then we must get him the best wedding present. 

 **Kitten:** We can ask Shuri to make iron onesie?

 **My Precious:** Yes, we'll ask Shuri to make iron onesie. Tony will love it.


End file.
